ErenxLevi High School AU
by LauraParker36
Summary: Eren was dreading coming back to Trost High after the summer break. But would the new student, Levi change that? High School AU, rated M for later chapters.


Hey guys! It took a lot of convincing myself to post this, as I think that I'm absolutely terrible at writing and reading other fanfictions doesn't help as everyone's so damn good at describing things and I'm just sitting there reading them like _how the fuck..._

Anyways, yea here's the first chapter of my SNK High School AU. Hope you enjoy (please leave a review or something so I know whether to bother continuing or not!)

* * *

**Shingeki no Kyojin High School AU**

**Chapter 1**

Today was my first day back at Trost High. I wasn't look forward to it. I've always hated school. I never really liked to interact with people, silence was something that I cherished. I used to love learning, but the stress of school and the ridiculous amount of homework we always received hindered that. I don't even care about my grades that much anymore. I heard a shuffle behind me, and felt a hand touch my shoulder.

"Eren! Are you excited?" It was Armin, my best friend. I loved him and all, but he was always annoyingly cheerful.

"As excited as one can be when they're at school" I replied, obvious irritation in my voice. But of course, Armin never picked that up.

"Great! Oh, look there's Mikasa! Let's go say hi!" before I knew it, I was being pulled by the sleeve of my school jersey over to one of the seats in the cafeteria. I rolled my eyes, I wasn't in the mood to hear about how great everyone's holidays were. I saw Armin practically jump into Mikasa's arms, her high pitched laugh ringing in my ears. Shit, why was everyone irritating me today?

"I'll catch up with you guys at break! I'm going to find my first class." I didn't even wait for a reply, I just went. Looking down at my timetable, I sighed. Great. Math first? Today was going to be a long day.

As expected, I was the first one in class, not even the teacher was here yet. Picking a seat at the back corner of the room, I pulled out a book and started reading. Before I knew it, other people started piling in. Of course, no one sat next to me. I laughed bitterly to myself, and pulled out my stationary. I didn't actually want anyone to sit next to me, but it still hurt a little bit that literally every seat in the room was filled except for the one beside me. I started colouring in squares on my math paper, when the teacher walked up to the whiteboard and wrote down his name. He introduced himself, then started handing out worksheets. Suddenly, I heard the door creak open and the whole class turned their attention towards it. Standing there, was a student that I've never seen before. Was he new? The teacher walked over to him and only then did I notice how short he was. I let out a small laugh, but quickly shut up when the girl in front of me turned around and gave me a cold glare. What the fuck was her problem?

"This is our new student Levi Rivaille. Please make him feel welcome, and show him what a good school we are!" Levi Rivaille. I liked that name. It was unique. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I saw Levi walking towards me. Oh great, now I'm going to have someone sitting beside me for the rest of the year. They better not try and make small talk with me, I despised people who were that desperate for conversation. I saw him set down his bag, and brush off his seat before he sat down. He looked at me and gave me a nod before pulling out his pens and started working on the sheet he'd been given by the teacher. Another thing I noticed, was that his face was practically expressionless. It kind of looked like he was frowning all the time, I guessed he didn't want to be here.

"Are you done staring yet?"

"N-no. I mean… I-I wasn't staring but-"

"Be quiet back there!" the teacher yelled, interrupting our little exchange. I was glad he did, and I mentally slapped myself. Great first impression, Eren. I sighed and went back to my work. Well, not work per say. I was still thinking about what I said. I had a terrible habit of going over things in my head and making it out to be worse than it was. What if he thinks I'm weird? I mean I didn't mean to stare at him like that… and I got so flustered. I'm just not good at conversation! Fuck, what if he thinks I was staring at him because I think he's attractive or something? I mean… I don't really think that. Well I guess he's got nice eyes, and his face is actually pretty nice looking... My thoughts were interrupted when I noticed that the teacher was hovering over my desk, his tall figure shadowing over my papers.

"I see you haven't made a lot of progress, care to tell me why?"

"Sorry sir, I was just, uh… thinking about how to answer the next question" He nodded at me, then made his way slowly back to his desk. What the fuck kind of excuse was that? At least it worked. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Levi shake his head, a smirk plastered on his face. That was all his fault.

"You're not very good under pressure are you, Jaeger?" Levi whispered to me, that damn smirk still evident.

"How do you know my last name?"

"It's written on your sheet" he said, gesturing towards my work as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh" I answered simply, wishing for silence so I could continue on with my work. I didn't want to get into more trouble on my first day.

My wish was granted, and for the last 50 minutes of the lesson I didn't hear another word from him. That was until I was heading down hall towards my next class, when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped, and turned around to see Levi's sharp blue eyes staring into mine. I couldn't get over those eyes.

"Do you mind if you show me to my next class?"

* * *

Sorry to end that in such a weird place but I wanted to get this posted before I head to work!

Hope it was okay~


End file.
